Sweet Camera
by iggycakes
Summary: Set after "Denial Episode 7 " ... Robin decides to play a "magical prank" on KF with some cross-dressing and Supey being Supey on the side.


**Author's Note:**

Set after "Denial (Episode 7)"

Ouch. I'm not actually all that happy with this fic, but I hope you guys like it anyway! Apparently, you guys _really _like the way I write Supey- which suprises me because.. well, I didn't think it was that amazing, orz. Well, since I got Supey's characterization down to a point, I decided to practice with Rob and KF this time around. It's also a tad bit longer than the other fics... since I was working with a weird prompt, haha!

I should write something with more KF/Supey moments soon enough.

Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep working hard.

-0-

**Sweet Camera**

Dick was kind of disappointed he missed the whole Doctor Fate incident. Even more so because he figured leaving with Batman meant no missions for Young Justice. Imagine Dick's surprise when Aqualad filled him in on what happened. The Boy Wonder would have asked Wally, but the speedster was holding back on details due to his chronic disbelief of the mystical—not that Dick blamed Wally for being a sceptic.

Plus, Wally was still acting pretty weird around him. Maybe he was being paranoid, but Dick still didn't really get what was up with his friend. Or rather, he didn't really want to think anything was up in the first place.

Considering what had recently happened altogether, Dick figured he should play a little prank on his best friend to lighten things up a little.

Meanwhile, Wally was abnormally chipper lately. After repeatedly having some form of misfortune happen to him during most of the recent missions, he was glad he finally managed to do something real epic and…hmm magical?

Not that he was going to admit the magic part. Definitely not.

No one had to know.

So, as if to wash the magic off his chest, Wally was in the kitchen conducting some experiments. HQ _did _have a lab, but Wally was more comfortable in the kitchen. Besides, the kitchen was being destroyed on a weekly basis due to Supey's strength and M'gann's cooking anyway. Big deal.

"Just a drop…" Wally whispered, slowly bending the vial so as to not spill too much.

And just then.

"Hey Wally!"

_Boom!_

Smoke covered the kitchen. Robin and Wally's coughed drowned in the room until the scientist ran circles around the room to create some ventilation. "Dude, you could've knocked!"

Robin pointed out the lack of door. "Supey broke it, remember?"

"Right," Wally scratched his nose, looking over at his experiment with a sigh. "So what's up?"

"Oh yeah, M'gann gave me this…" Robin stopped mid-sentence, noticing Wally's soot-filled face. "Dude!"

"What?"

Robin pointed at his friend's face and busted out laughing. "Ah man, that's priceless."

Wally shrugged, walking over to the sink to wash his face. Robin skipped over to where he was, wiping way the laughing tears from his eyes. The speedster glanced to side, catching a short glimpse of Rob's blue eyes. Heart thump. Awe.

KF shook his head and dried his face. "So?"

"Oh right," Robin took a vintage-looking camera. "Got this from M'gann."

"An old camera. Real cool." Wally replied, half sarcastic. "Wait, they have Polaroid's on Mars?"

Robin punched his friend's shoulder. "No, you dork. It's a magic camera."

This time, Wally nearly burst out laughing. "Really now?"

Robin grinned merrily, making the taller boy's heart race. He scolded himself internally. _Damnit Wally West, get a hold of yourself!_

The shorter boy held the camera up. "It's supposed to show you your soul mate. Isn't that neat?"

Wally snorted. "Ha, what a joke."

"Don't believe me?" Robin cocked his head to the side. "Well, suit yourself. I'll just leave this here in case you change your mind."

-0-

Now, it was phase two of Dick's master plan. This was the tricky part. Dick knew that if Bruce found out about his plan, he'd definitely be in for it. The Boy Wonder had taken all the precautions though. He put on a nice long wig and contacts. Plus, Dick was confident he could still pull off a feminine voice.

Dick also knew that Wally would try out the camera on himself. Wally was just that kind of person, after all. Whether or not he believed the camera worked, Wally would try it to find out. Dick was counting on that.

So, Dick rigged the camera. There was a pre-printed image on the film of a pretty young girl—which of course was Dick dressed up as a girl.

Wally would take his picture, see the girl, find her and ultimately, find him. That's when the fun would start.

"Hey!"

Dick grinned. _Right on cue. _

Robin was right, obviously.

As soon as Robin left the kitchen, it didn't take more than five minutes before Wally tried the camera on himself. When he saw the pretty girl on the picture, Wally set out to find her-running around the city until he found Dick in disguise waiting in front of a café. Of course, Wally didn't know it was his best friend playing a terrible prank on him.

Dick looked up at his friend and tried not to laugh at Wally's 'picking-up-girls' face. "Yes?"

"Sorry, beautiful. I was just wondering what you're doing alone on such a great day." Wally flashed a big smile and she giggled. _God, that was cute. _He thought. _But… familiar?_

"Is it a habit of yours to pick up strangers?" The girl asked in a soft voice. It seemed almost forced, but Wally assumed she was just quiet.

Dick, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping his laughs to himself. The idea of his best friend hitting on him this way was just too amazing.

"Only the really pretty ones,"

The girl giggled again. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Wally sat down in front of her. "So what's your name beautiful?"

She smiled. "That's a secret."

_Wow, she's just like Rob. How funny. _"Well, mines no secret. I'm Wally West."

"Pleased to meet you, Wally."

"So, mystery beauty, you really alone here or are you waiting for someone?"

"He's already come." The girl replied, cocking her head to the side.

Wally almost had a heart attack… but not for the reason he thought he would. For a moment, Robin's face interloped on the girl's. _Damnit, stop thinking about him. _Wally scolded himself. "Do you happen to be talking about me?"

"Maybe!" She giggled.

While Dick wondered how long he could keep up the charade and when he should hit his best friend with the punch line of his joke, Superboy appeared. He walked towards the table. The clone looked at Wally, then at Dick and back. He raised a brow. "What are you two doing here?"

Wally sounded confused. "Huh?"

Supey looked at Dick, putting his hand on the small boy's head. "And why's Rob dressed up as a girl?"

Wally stood up suddenly, slamming his palms on the table. "W-what?"

Dick burst out laughing, putting on his sunglasses and taking off the wig. "Joke's on you Wally!"

Supey blinked. "You were pranking him?"

"Pretty much." Dick answered. "How did you know it was me, though?"

The clone shrugged.

Wally was staring at nothing, a look of complete disbelief on his face. A torrent of emotions surfed through him. "I… I gotta go."

"Hey wait, Wally!" Rob shouted, standing up.

The speedster already sped away.

"So… you dressed up as a girl to prank him?" Supey asked after a moment's silence. He glanced down at Rob's bare legs. The Boy Wonder was wearing a skirt for the occasion.

Robin grinned and spun around. "Aren't I convincing?"

Supey shrugged again, taking out a lollipop from his bags and giving it to Robin in order to change the subject.

The shorter boy blinked and took the candy anyway. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was with M'gann… We were going to buy new boots."

"Oh, I heard your favourite pair kinda…"

Supey sulked. Robin gave him a pat.

"Where's Miss M now, then?" Robin asked.

"Not sure," Supey answered. "She was walking too far ahead and I ended up in the candy shop."

Thus ended another completely ordinary day with the Young Justice team.

-0-

_End._


End file.
